


Therapy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Therapy

Title: Therapy  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's challenge #133: Art. Drabble based on [Last (Wo)man Standing](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/210952.html) by [](http://karasu-hime.insanejournal.com/profile)[**karasu_hime**](http://karasu-hime.insanejournal.com/).  
Warning(s): insane!Ginny  
A/N: We all work things out in our own way.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Therapy

~

“Aaaaaaaaaaa!” Ginny shrieked. “You bastards! I hate you!”

Her hands splayed, she hexed Harry and Snape over and over, her hair flying wildly as she did so. “Die!”

She continued hexing until finally, she collapsed in a heap, sobbing to herself, her hands clenched into fists. Her hair hung about her face. Across the room, two dismembered figures were staring lifelessly up at the ceiling.

“Wow,” Harry said. “I guess our wedding really upset her.”

Snape hugged him close, and as they watched the mediwizards go into the treatment room and lead Ginny away, he sighed. “It does appear so.”

~


End file.
